corruptedequestriafandomcom-20200214-history
The Eight Noble Families
The Eight Families are groups of ponies with lineages that can be traced back to the Founding Era. These families are rather large, but contain a main family, and often several branch families that serve the main family. Each family can trace their lines back to the founding ponies of Equestria, and some can even trace their line back to the Alicorn Royals themselves! The Eight Families were the founders and main contributors of the Council of Ponies, but several families were lost at the start of the Black Era, the surviving families becoming known as the Neo Noble Families. House Platinum Possibly the most well known of the Houses, House Platinum is a direct descendant of Princess Platinum, and also a direct related descendant of the Princesses themselves. Comprised of mostly Unicorns, it is obvious to see their Heritage. House Platinum was the main founder of the Atlasian Corporation, who manage the slave trade within the Earth District. House Earthborn The second most well known of the houses, House Earthborn is one of the two Houses that come from the Earth Tribe, and thus were originally met with prejudice. But that changed when their House leader's wife bore the child Cosmos, who grew to become the first and only Alicorn King. House Earthborn has been missing since the Fall. House Skywind Often known as the soldiers of Equestria, House Skywind was famous for their military lineage. This Pegasi-centered house are supposedly the direct descendants of Commander Hurricane, and had a large portion of their family in the upper echelons of the military, with three of their family being in the Five Gentle Generals. House Skywind went on to found the Empire of the Sun, a group of ponies dedicated to the ideals of the princesses, but also maintain independence from the Celestial Order. House Bloodfang The richest of the Houses, House Bloodfang is shrouded in mystery. The direct dscendants of the members of the Unicorn Tribe ho were strong in Feral Magic, the Bloodfangs gained their massive monetary wealth by an unknown means. However, one rumor has been verified as fact; the Bloodfang's main family consists wholly of Nightwalkers, a race of beings that live off blood to make themselves immortal. The Bloodfang Family have always been close friends to the Starember family, and thus the Princesses. House Starember The name of the House created by King Cosmos and his queen, Galaxia, House Starember is maintained by its Branch families. One of its most famous members of the Starember branch family is Princess Cadence, with the most famous of the main family being Princesses Celestia and Luna. Currently, all members of House Starember are missing. House Sparkle Often hailed as the greatest magical minds of ponykind, House Sparkle consists of ponies that are incredibly skilled to magic, thanks to their direct lineage to Starswirl the Bearded, also known as Starswirl Sparkle. House Sparkle has all but been eliminated, the last remaining member being Archmagister Twilight Sparkle. House Apple Founders of Ponyville and eventually Appleoosa, House Apple are an Earth Pony family that owns nearly two-thirds of all land in Equestria. Often the targets of schemes and those that wish to steal their lands, the Apple Family are the epitome of Earth Pony ability, even if they did not partake in politics most of the time. House Apple was the most influential House within the Earth District, which produces nearly three quarters of all food for the Three Districts. House Cloudwalker Founders of Cloudsdale and Las Pegasus, House Cloudwalker is the largest and most influential pegasus House, controlling the floating cities of the once-proud country. With the fall of the cities, however, House Cloudwalker disappeared and have not been heard from since.